


I promise

by shiverfawkes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Can be platonic or romantic, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiverfawkes/pseuds/shiverfawkes
Summary: “September 12th 2004.” He spoke, his voice stern, deadly quiet. He turned to face Virgil, who could now see his face clearly. “I promise.”





	1. Chapter 1

Odd.

This situation was odd.

Virgil stood, completely unmoving. He was staring, his body frozen in the middle of hanging up his scarf. He was stunned.

The sight before him wasn’t horrific, nor was it entertaining.

It was just odd.

On the breakfast bar, sat Logan. He was wearing his unicorn onesie, the hood pulled so far down you couldn’t see his eyes as he stared down at his book. He was reading, the title Virgil couldn’t quite make out but by the colours in the cover, he could be sure it wasn’t Logan’s usual age range.

“Virgil, I advise you hang up your scarf before your arm gets tired.” He muttered, never glancing up. His voice seemed different, less confident, less forceful.

Deceit? No. Deceit would play him by the book with no room for error. It wasn’t him.

The speech pattern was different to Roman’s or Patton’s, so it certainly wasn’t them.

This was Logan. But something… Something was wrong.

Virgil hung up his scarf, and walked slowly forward, tugging at the zippers on his hoodie sleeves. He watched Logan warily, like a lion, ready to lunge at him any moment now.

Logan never sat anywhere that was not a chair. He never leaned on desks, he never sat on tables, he highly disapproved of Virgil sitting upside down on the couch when he got bored, because it was the weekend and Thomas didn’t have anything to worry about.

So why, the fuck, was he sitting there?

“Lo’? Care to explain why you’re sitting there?” He asked, he wasn’t a master of deductions, and he didn’t like to assume things, so the only way to figure anything out was to ask. As much as he hated to seem nosy.

“I have bigger worries than what is and is not a chair.” Logan quoted back, sliding his legs over the edge of the counter and dropping down, snapping his book closed. He was slightly taller than Virgil, not by much, but enough to intimidate the anxious side.

“Are you okay?” Virgil asked, grabbing the taller man by the shoulder as he tried to walk up the stairs, out of the communal area.

“September 12th 2004.” He spoke, his voice stern, deadly quiet. He turned to face Virgil, who could now see his face clearly. “I promise.”

There was a gash, running clean up the side of his face, and a bruise forming around his eye, his eyes glistened behind his glasses, but his features displayed no indicators of sadness.

He walked away without another word.

Leaving Virgil too stunned to say or do anything else. With only his words echoing around his mind.

“I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to do multiple chapters, the first was more so an angst dump than anything else. But the reactions in the comments warranted a second, and an additional third chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Congrats to princessdarthvader, chellachaz, and Leslieajay13, who clocked my reference. And while I'm mentioning names, an overdue thanks to DavidTheTraveller, for liking all my stuff, you're a pretty cool cat.

Virgil sat perplexed, he was in Roman’s room, laying on his bed, with his head upside down over the edge. Roman was pacing, walking from his door to his window, a galaxy spinning in the sky outside as fast the prince was thinking.

A cool visual, but not very helpful.

Romans room was dimly lit, a soothing orange glow, keeping things visible. His posters covered his walls, organised in rainbow order because of course they were.

He’d told Roman everything that had happened, the creative side seemed just as on edge as he did.

“And all he said was a date?”

“A date and ‘I promise’. He looked bad Ro’.”

“Did you tell Patton?”

Virgil scowled at him, sitting up, to intensify his glare. “How stupid do you think I am?”

“Yeah, yeah, well then smartass, _think_.” Roman replied, flopping into his desk chair, rolling backward to the window, staring out the window.

Virgil flicked his hand toward it, stopping the galaxy in motion, it was stressing him out. “The twelfth of September. Why that date, what happened on that date? Did Thomas get beat up? I mean he looked hurt.”

“That is likely, he wasn’t exactly the coolest at fifteen.” The creative side, twirled a pencil in the air, grabbing it to make a note in glowing red letters that read ‘Beat up?’ in his messy but somehow elegant cursive.

“That’s too obvious for Logan, he knows I would’ve noted that.” Virgil replied, getting up and swiping his hand through the floating letters which dispersed into dust.

Roman snorted. “You keep track of Thomas’ injuries?”

“So, he doesn’t repeat them.”

“How come he’s stubbed his toe on his coffee table so many times?”

“Deceit fucks with my notes sometimes.” Virgil replied, pulling his hood up and clenching his hoodie sleeves in his fists. He found it gave him comfort and helped him think. “What happened on that date. Something that I would know. What do I know?”

“Were you even around then?”

“He was fifteen, two years.” Virgil replied. “It isn’t symbolism, Logan likes literal things, so its an answer to my question.”

“Well that narrows it down to about… An infinite amount of things.”

“Oh shut up dickwad.” Virgil spat, ignoring Roman’s offended grunts. “What would I know?”

“Poets, creepypasta’s, bands.” The Prince listed, counting on his fingers.  

Virgil’s eyes went wide as it clicked. “Bands! Roman you genius!” He pulled his hood down, spinning round to look at Roman, who was smiling. “Don’t you remember!? Oh my god you and Logan were so fed up with me but for once I didn’t care, and Thomas didn’t care! We were so happy…” He smiled at the memory, as he stared out the window.

“What is it then!?” Roman cried, his eyes had literal stars in them as he stared at Virgil, taking in the smile on the anxious side’s face. He didn’t see that face often.

Virgil smirked. “I’m not okay, I promise.” He spun around, pushing a button on Roman’s jukebox, hearing the familiar melody playing from the speakers. “It came out on the twelfth of September 2004.”  His smile faded, and with it, the music, only tinkling soft around the room like a music box, as the realisation dawned on both him and Roman.

“I’ll get Patton, go help him.” Roman replied.

Virgil nodded. “Don’t come in until I say you can.”

“Rodger-dodger.”

The anxious side sprinted from Roman’s room, straight toward Logan’s. He didn’t often go there, Logan liked it clean, he was meticulous with his things and Virgil was always anxious of messing something up.

Softly he knocked, listening for a reply, and when none came, he twisted the door knob.

He would never have done this otherwise, but he was scared.

Opening the door revealed logic at his lowest.

He was on the floor, his glasses clenched in his fist in a white-knuckle grip. Virgil was relieved to see he was breathing. Quickly he turned the lights off and walked as quietly as he could toward the other.

Carefully he placed a hand on the other’s shoulder. Immediately, Logan flinched, before groaning.

Sensory overload.

“Hey Lo’, its gonna be okay.” He whispered, keeping his voice down. “I need you to stand for me, you’re gonna lay down, and I'm gonna get you something for your head.”

Logan let go of his glasses, and immediately resorted to squeezing Virgil’s hand. “No.” He spoke, wincing immediately after.

“Alright, well you gotta lay on your back.” He kept his voice quiet, he placed a test tube in Logan’s hand, in place of his own, before standing up, and closing the curtains.

“Shoes.” Logan spoke. “Off. Take them off.”

His sentences were short as he struggled to concentrate. Virgil could only imagine the migraine he was experiencing. The anxious side grabbed a pillow from Logan’s bed, slipping it under the logical side’s head now he was laying on his back.

“I’ll be right back.” Virgil whispered, before slipping out of the room, and closing the door quietly.

He was met with a very worried looking Patton and Roman.

“Take off your shoes” He mouthed, as he undid the laces of his converse, wincing as he could only imagine how the squeak of rubber soles on the wooden floors of Logan’s room, must have hurt him.

He’d experienced sensory overload a few times before. The first he dealt with himself. Well if ‘dealt with’ meant collapsing on his floor due to too much stimulus, then yeah, he dealt with it. The other times, Logan took care of him. He never once made fun of him for being weak or made any insensitive comments. He was just there, looking out for him, taking care of him.

Virgil hadn’t been around very long then. It was the nicest thing any of them had ever done for him.

He shrugged his hoodie off, tying it around his waist as the others stared at him expectantly. So, Virgil gestured for them to walk as he made it to the communal areas, as quietly as he could.

“Sensory overload.” Was all Virgil could say, as his shaky hands pulled a cool pack from the fridge, the gel moulding to his fingers. “We’re not to crowd him, so one at a time for seeing him, and don’t ever raise your voice above a whisper. Don’t make unnecessary movement. His health is more important than your comfort.” He ordered the other two. Patton looked on the verge of tears and Roman, a temper tantrum.

“Lo-fi hip-hop, get it in my headphones, rhythmic and consistent, that’s what he likes.” The anxious side handed the prince his headphones. They were soundproof and meant just as much to him as his hoodie did, never would he have dreamed of letting anybody else near them, but this was more important than sentiment.

“Is he okay?” Patton asked, as they made their way back to Logan’s room. Tears were in his eyes, and he had slipped on his cat hoodie, slipping his hands in and out of the glove sleeves.

Virgil offered him a smile of reassurance. He wasn’t used to being in the position of authority. “He will be.”

“Here, good luck, give him my best.” Roman handed Virgil the headphones.

So carefully and quietly, he made his way into the lab.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Virgil sat, cross-legged on the floor beside Logan. The blinds were closed, Logan was wearing his headphones, he had the ice-pack on his forehead, and Virgil’s hand was in his own.

As uncomfortable as it made him to do, he untied Logan’s tie and undid his top button. He had little control in Logan’s room, and temperature was out of his reach, so he was trying to prevent the Logical side from overheating.

He was pretty sure Logan had fallen asleep at this point. For the first hour or so the logical side was squeezing his hand in Morse code. But the persistent pressure had loosened, his grip only tightening when his face scrunched up, nightmares.

Virgil wished he could call in Remy, but as easy as it would be for the fragment to soothe Logan’s terrors, it would also be simple for him to disturb the Logical side even more. His personality was far too boisterous for a situation this serious. Besides, hunting him down would take longer than it would for Logan to wake up after enough rest, so sending Roman and Patton to find him would be a pointless effort.

The room was dark, the only light in the room was coming from the floating solar system Logan had, almost meant to represent a chandelier. None of the lights were on but it had a soft glow, enough to illuminate Logan’s sleeping figure.

The anxious side yawned. Then he froze.

He couldn’t fall asleep here, Logan _needed_ somebody by his side.

Virgil supposed now would be a good time for one of the others to step in. As much as he hated to ask for help, this was about Logan’s safety, not his stubbornness.

Carefully, the anxious side removed Logan’s hand from his but when he tried to stand, the logical side grabbed his arm.

Logan’s eyes were closed, but his eyebrows were furrowed, and his breathing had quickened.

“Stay.” Logan’s voice was cracking. “Please- sleep here. Alone- I can’t.”

Virgil took in a breath, placing his hand on Logan’s.

It was strange to say the least. Logan was stone. He was solid and collected. He didn’t smile, he didn’t cry. He marketed himself as a robot, and even though the others knew he wasn’t, it wasn’t often he displayed anything other than numbness.

He laced his fingers in the Logical sides own, as he tried to lay down beside him as quietly as possible.

“I-“ Logan paused. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re allowed to ask for help, Lo’.” Virgil whispered, closing his eyes.

Time passed, with only his breathing to focus on, and the soft sounds he could just hear from his headphones.

He woke up with a start, gasping for air. He wasn’t in his bed, and he panicked, glancing frantically around the room before noticing the vials and chemicals, and the near library of books.

Logan wasn’t beside him, the curtains were open, as well as the window, bright white light of the artificial sun filled the room.

He pushed himself up, shrugging his hoodie back onto his shoulders, and cracking his back, sleeping on the floor wasn’t good for the health, he was surprised Logan hadn’t pointed it out.

He walked down the stairs on shaky legs, almost scared of the results he’d find.

Fortunately, his worries were eased, when he was met with the sight of the other three sitting at the table, Patton and Roman discussing video ideas, and whether or not that barista was hitting on Thomas yesterday. Logan was sitting as usual, black shirt, freshly pressed khakis and a pristinely knotted neck tie, reading a book and eating toast with a sickening amount of jam on it.

Virgil smiled softly, taking his seat at the table, grabbing an orange from the fruit bowl in the centre.

Logan glanced up, his face going a shade of red when he noticed Virgil sitting, and he offered the anxious side a nod of acknowledgement.

“Morning my dearest thundercloud, I trust the floor was comfortable?” Roman asked, breaking from his conversation with Patton.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Obviously.” He muttered back.

“Kiddo, you could’ve asked one of us to step in.” Patton added, glancing at the anxious side in concern.

He could practically sense Logan stiffening, he clearly hadn’t told them why Virgil spent the night with him.

“Well, you know me, stubborn as ever.” He replied, handing his orange to Patton as he tried and failed to peel it.

Roman laughed. “Oh yes of course. Feeling better, poindexter?” The prince turned to Logan. “You had us worried.”

“Yes, I feel considerably more well now. Thank you for your concern.”

“Roman, I found some photos from Thomas’ old drama classes in my room if you wanna come look.” Patton interrupted, giving Roman a stern look.

“Oh yes of course, I’d love to look!” Roman replied, his tone extremely exaggerated, and Virgil rolled his eyes at their attempt to be discrete.

Once they were upstairs, Virgil cleared his throat. “So, uh, you wanna tell me what happened?”

Logan glanced up from his book, his eyes wide, like he hadn’t expected the question, even though it was probably the most obvious thing Virgil could have said.

“Oh, yes, sorry. Pride. He got to my room.”

“Fuck…” Virgil whispered, staring at the Logical side.

Logan nodded, closing his book. “It wasn’t even an impersonation, he became a part of me.”

“Like possession?” Virgil couldn’t believe it, he’d never once seen it done before, even in all his years hidden by deceit, he hadn’t seen one of them invade another’s form

“Similar, yes. He hurt me first, as you saw.” He gestured to the scabbed over cut on his face, and the bruise forming on his cheek. “That’s why I couldn’t answer you properly.”

“Good reference.” Virgil nodded. “I remember how angry you were that day. It was hilarious.”

“I know, and yes that _was_ infuriating.” He replied, pushing up his glasses, with a small smile and a soft chuckle, that Virgil was almost sure he was trying to hide.

He shrugged. “At least it came in useful.”

I'm sorry I couldn’t make it easier.” Loan fiddled with his thumbs, as he clasped his hands on the table. “Thank you. You didn’t have to do all that for me. Your kindness and patience is greatly appreciated, and I am indebted to you for it.” His voice went quieter, and he was staring at the table, losing his eye contact with the other.

Virgil went red, but he was smirking. “It was no problem. And you can make it up to me now.”

“Oh, okay, how?” The logical side glanced up, tilting his head to the side.

“Stand up.” Virgil replied, doing the same. He was trembling at this point, because what he was planning was probably the most outgoing thing he’d ever done in regard to the logical man.

Logan was taller than him, it was intimidating.

But before he could initiate his plan Logan wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist. The anxious side placed his arms around Logan’s neck as he stood on his toes to place his head on the logical side’s shoulder.

“Truthfully you are quite obvious.” Logan spoke, and Virgil could hear the smile in his voice. That deductive son a bitch. “It was either that or a kiss, and I might as well let you know now that I wouldn’t be comfortable with that even in a relationship.”

“This doesn’t make us even by the way.” Virgil murmured, playing with some out of place hair as Logan held him close.

“Excuse me?”

The anxious side laughed at the outrage in Logan’s tone. “We already were.”

“You cunning little shit.” He could feel the vibration of Logan laughing against his chest.

“You’re welcome.”

“I’m okay.”

“You promise?”


End file.
